wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong
This article is about Diddy Kong's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong ( , Dīdī Kongu) is a character for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is armed with the Peanut Popgun and Rocketbarrel Boost from Donkey Kong 64. He currently ranks 7th on the Tier List, thanks to his Bananas, combo-ability, and good match-ups overall. Attributes Diddy is a quick, lightweight character. Diddy is capable of wall clinging and crawling. Many of his attacks have good speed and have decent power to back them. Diddy also has two projectiles- his Peanut Popgun and banana peels. Banana peels in particular hinder the foe's maneuverability and also create a glide toss option. Diddy has a good aerial game, including a good down aerial spike and the spike Rocketbarrel Boost provides if the opponent is below the barrels. Most of Diddy's ground moves combo well, with his dash attack having minimal lag and large grab range (complimented by powerful throws) to complement his ground prowess. Diddy's recovery is also good, including the Monkey Flip which can sometimes function as a fourth jump, and the large area covered by Rocketbarrel Boost when fully charged rivals the recoveries of Pit and R.O.B.. Although if Diddy hits a wall while using the Rocketbarrel Boost he suffers damage and hitstun. Diddy is also able to perform the Diddycide. Diddy has some significant weaknesses. His killing power is somewhat suspect, with the most power coming in his short-ranged smashes. This forces a reliance on spikes for early kills. Also, he is lightweight with an occasionally unreliable recovery. Finally, his banana peels can be used by other characters, which usually helps those with poor range (eg:Wario). These aren't major problems, but Diddy Kong players should certainly be aware of them. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Slaps twice, then turns around and raises one foot. Repeatedly hits by spinning his tail for damage. *Dash Attack - Does a cartwheel spin, resembling the one from the Donkey Kong Country games. *Strong Side- Places both arms together above his head. Stands on one foot, leaning to the side and punching with both fists together above his head. (9%), (11)% if he hits with tip. *Strong Up - Sticks one hand above his head and hops a little. Quick, and a good combo starter.(7%). *Strong Down- While crouching, slaps forward. His hand appears to grow for the duration of this attack. Appears to have a set knockback.(7%). Smash *Side Smash - Spins, slapping forward twice. The first hit has no knockback; the second has below average knockback. First hit does (5%), and second hit does (13%) a total of (18%). *Up Smash - Hops a little and does a sort of cartwheel, hitting three times with extremely low knockback. First two hits do (5%), and the last hit does (6%) a total of (16%). Fills in combos. *Down Smash - Performs a sweeping kick. When hitting with the front does (16%), when hitting with the back does (12%). His strongest and most reliable smash. Other *Ledge Attack - Spinning tail slap.(8%). *100% Ledge Attack - Short kick.(10%). *Floor Attack - Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Sticks out hands and feet and spins. Only hits once with decent knockback, making it a sex kick.(6%). *Forward Aerial - Kicks both feet forward. Good knockback. (14%). *Back Aerial - Sticks leg out and spins it behind him. (9%). *Up Aerial - Overhead Flip Kick. Decent knockback, fairly fast.(11%). *Down Aerial - Punches both arms down, spiking.(12%) Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Headbutts them, angled from the side of his body.(2%). *Forward Throw - Tosses opponent forward.(11%). Strongest throw. *Back Throw - Tosses opponent backward.(10%). *Up Throw - Throws opponent up and kicks them.(9%). *Down Throw - Performs a leap-frog-like maneuver and throws the opponent underneath him. Has fair backwards knockback.(9%). Has a semi-infinite on some heavy characters. Special Moves Taunts *Up: Throws his hat into the air, which lands on his head. *Side: Does a playful fighter's stance and cackles threateningly showing his teeth. *Down: Claps his hands 4 times, changing feet as he does so. Idle Poses * Looks around and briefly twitches. (a reference to Donkey Kong Country) * Jumps in place. * Scratches his rump and shakes his fur. Victory Poses * Does a little dance and claps his feet while standing on one hand. * Shoots the camera lens with his Peanut Popgun. * Spins around with his Rocketbarrel Boost and dances a Russian folk dance. Diddy Humping A strategy used with Diddy Kong's Monkey Flip move(this is preferred for large fighters(DK, Bowser, Ganandorf,etc.), but can be used on any if used right). When an opponent is to the left or the right of the stage, and are trying to recover, use the Monkey Flip to grab on to them, and stay still, until you break away, or you get too close to offscreen. Rocketbarrel back to the ledge, while your opponent is fighting an almost hopeless battle trying to get back on stage. Basically this strategy forces the opponent to the bottom of the screen, thus killing them if they do not recover. Variations include after you break away jump on the enemy's head, or spike them with dair or Rocketbarrel. This will probably end in a KO if used right, and can kill very early on in the match. Role in the Subspace Emissary When Donkey Kong has three Bullet Bills fired at him by the vehicle escaping with his banana horde, Diddy Kong leaps from behind Donkey Kong and unleashes his Peanut Popguns onto the Bullet Bills, destroying them. He then joins Donkey Kong in pursuit of their stolen bananas. At one point, after getting their bananas, they encounter Bowser, who aims the Dark Cannon at the two. Donkey Kong, realizing what is about to happen, then Giant Punches Diddy Kong, sending him flying away. Donkey Kong is shot instead and captured. Later, Diddy Kong comes out of the forest to a lake. When he gets to the lake where a crashed Arwing is seen, Rayquaza comes out of the water and grabs Diddy Kong. Then Fox jumps out of the Arwing which is now on fire due to an attack from Rayquaza. He uses his Fox Illusion and his Reflector to send Rayquaza back into the lake and save Diddy Kong. Fox then makes a hand signal for Diddy to come with him to fight Rayquaza until it faints. After Rayquaza's defeat, Fox begins to leave, but Diddy drags him along to help rescue DK. They battle a Shadowbug clone of Bowser, but upon defeating it, the real Bowser attacks them and Fox flees, dragging Diddy to safety. '']] Later, Fox and Diddy get ambushed by Bowser again, hit by Bowser's Dark Cannon. He is cloned by Shadowbugs, while Fox dodges the Dark Cannon. Falco arrives just in time and destroys the Dark Cannon, but Bowser gets away in his Koopa Clown Car while the Shadowbug Diddy grows twice it's normal size. Fox revives Diddy who is shocked at what has happened. Diddy Kong and the two Star Fox pilots then fight the Giant Shadowbug Diddy Kong Clone. After the fight, Diddy drags Falco along with him and Fox as they continue through the jungle. Eventually they see Donkey Kong's trophy on a ship in chains. Diddy is mad at this as he, Fox and Falco board the Great Fox. Later, Diddy Kong is ejected out of Falco's Arwing and shoots peanuts at the Primids on the skiff that has DK's trophy on it. He lands on the skiff while Captain Falcon and Olimar jump to the aid of the little chimp. They revive DK, and the Kongs and Captains then fight a horde of Primids on the little platform. After they have defeated them, Diddy and Donkey Kong do a little dance as Falcon and Olimar watch. As Falco gives a thumbs-up to Diddy, he makes a "thank-you" screech. The four then head into the Subspace Bomb Factory. After meeting up with Samus and Pikachu, Diddy Kong tries to stop the R.O.Bs that set off Subspace Bombs. He shrieks at R.O.B to do something, but R.O.B is melacholy and won't attack his people. Captain Falcon calls his Falcon Flyer to escape the doomed factory. They all pile into the ship while Meta Ridley appears. Diddy can be chosen to fight this boss. After Meta Ridley is defeated, Diddy helps the heroes as the continue their journey into Subspace. At the entrance to Subspace all the characters (except Wario, Dedede, Bowser, Luigi, Ness, Ganondorf, Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Sonic) are all preparing to invade the subspace. After Ganondorf and Master Hand are defeated by Tabuu, Diddy and the rest of the heroes catch a glimpse of the evil power among them. In a single blow Tabuu defeats all of the characters and turned them into trophies. He is later revived by Kirby, Ness, King Dedede and Luigi and joins them to defeat Tabuu. Exclusive stickers These stickers can only be used by Diddy or a select few including him. *Barkle: Tail attack +32 *Blathers: Tail attack +7 *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Sunshine): Tail attack +25 *Chihuahua: Tail attack +12 *Chunky Kong: Throwing attack +31 *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong 64): Launch power +20 *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country): Tail attack +28 *Diddy Kong (Mario Hoops 3-on-3!): Leg attack +28 *Diddy Kong (Mario Superstar Baseball): Leg attack +12 *Dixie Kong: Launch resistance +39 *DK: Head attack +27 *DK Barrel: Launch power +53 *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat): Arm attack +22 *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country): Electric resistance +10 *Donkey Kong Jr.: Arm attack +14 *Enguarde: Spin attack +15 *Fairy: Tail attack +7 *Funky Kong: Leg attack +13 *Karate Kong: Battering resistance +25 *Lanky Kong: Throwing attack +6 *Manky Kong: Arm attack +10 *Party Monkey: Head attack +6 *Pauline & Donkey Kong: Arm attack +18 *Rouge the Bat: Tail attack +10 *Spitz: Tail attack +12 *Stafy (Densetsu no Stafy): Tail attack +7 *Tiny Kong: Arm attack +4 *Wrinkly Kong: Battering resistance +4 Costume Gallery Trivia *Along with Pokémon Trainer, Ice Climbers, and Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong is one of the only characters to have a unique "Defeated/No Contest" pose different from the traditional hand clapping, with him having hat removed, shaking his head while scratching it, facing away from screen. This pose is a reference to the one he makes in the Donkey Kong Country games after losing in a bonus game room. *Unlike in most DK games and Mario spinoffs, where Diddy Kong has a cartoonish voice, Brawl has him using a chimpanzee-like voice. *Diddy Kong is the only character to use his Final Smash in the Subspace Emissary, as he used both his Rocketbarrels and Peanut Popgun to save Donkey Kong, therefore using Rocketbarrel Barrage. *As with Pikachu, all of Diddy Kong's costumes change his skin tone. *In SSE, the Giant False Diddy Kong uses his third costume unlike other false characters which have their neutral colours, which resembles Dixie Kong. External links *Diddy Kong's page at Smash Bros Dojo!! *Diddy Kong Character Guide on SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Navigation Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Donkey Kong universe